¿Este es el adiós?
by EmilyGhost
Summary: Esta es la última vez que subiremos al escenario juntos, nuestra última presentación como grupo. Castiel no me habla desde hace días, tampoco es que lo haya buscado para hablar, todavía me duele mucho lo que hizo... Y Lysandro... es Lysandro, siempre un misterio ¿como puedo llamar a esa sensación que me embarga cuando me mira? Es tan distinto a lo que Castiel me provoca. One shot


_**N/A: **Pequeña idea que me rondaba por la cabeza y que no me dejaba escribir para "Volviendo a las raíces" xD Espero la disfruten... quizás le haga continuación (solo un capítulo más) pero eso ya se verá... Gracias por leer!_

Las luces iluminaron repentinamente el escenario cegándola por unos pocos segundos. A pesar de que había hecho un sin número de presentaciones como aquella seguía sin acostumbrarse al brillo de los focos que con tanto ahínco la buscaban.

Aquel día el bar estaba repleto de fans ansiosos por escuchar su música. Misteriosamente se había corrido la voz de que se largaría por un par de años a América y, entre tanto, dejaría la banda. Nadie quería perderse la que probablemente sería su ultima presentación como conjunto. .. quizás no volverían a reunirse como grupo jamás. .. al menos no con ella.

Esta era la despedida...

Este era el final de la historia con él...

_El final de todo lo que habia creido de él..._

Cerró los ojos y rodeo con sus manos el micrófono. Lysandro prácticamente le había exigido cantar con él en la presentación en vez de tocar su amado bajo como solía hacer... en su lugar lo tocaría Iris. Le hubiese gustado tener la oportunidad de despedirse apropiadamente de su instrumento ya que, después de todo eso, sabia que no volvería a arrancar las hermosas melodías de sus cuerdas, condenándolo al olvido del silencio al igual que su propio canto... Ya no quería música en su vida... le causaba un gran dolor_...__ una indescriptible tristeza..._

Gracias a la música lo había conocido a _él. _Gracias a la música logró adentrarse en su mundo y enamorarse de su verdadero ser. Gracias a la música pudo vivir maravillosos momentos a su lado y descubrir el delicioso placer de amar y sentirse amada... _Gracias a la música fue capaz de entregarlo todo y quedarse sin nada..._

La música era el principal causante de su desgracia. Si no fuera por aquel lazo que la música forjó entre ellos todo seria distinto... _seria feliz... _No es que odiara a la música... pero todo lo referente a ella le recordaba a _él..._ y solo quería olvidarlo.

Retuvo las lágrimas que amenazaron con huir de sus ojos al momento de escuchar las primeras notas de la guitarra junto con la batería. No se hablaban hace días, apenas se miraban... Y aún así estaban juntos en el mismo escenario... En lo que seria su ultima actuación juntos...

Era su ultimo _adiós... _ya no habría más discusiones, ni llantos, ni gritos... ni _otras_... al menos no entre los dos...

Las luces se atenuaron un tanto, para el alivio de sus ojos, dándole el pie para partir... Inspiró largamente y sintió como Lysandro se ponía a su lado influyéndole ánimos ...

- _Puedes hacerlo... estoy contigo...-_

Escucho que le susurraba rozándole ligeramente el dorso de la mano con sus fríos dedos, mandando una pequeña descarga eléctrica a su columna vertebral y causando un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. Él nunca había sido muy cercano a ella a pesar de asistir al mismo instituto y estar en la misma clase, ni siquiera el hecho de estar en la misma banda los había acercado mucho más que a la categoría de "conocidos/compañeros", pero su relación con él era rara... extremadamente rara porque solo le bastaba una palabra, un ligero toque... una insignificante mirada como para que todo su cuerpo se estremeciese involuntariamente.

Si, Lysandro era un chico raro que le hacia sentir cosas raras aún cuando había estado de novia con su mejor amigo... Nunca supo encontrar el motivo de las misteriosas miradas que solía darle aquel chico victoriano a espaldas de su, ahora, ex-novio que le producían un sin fin de extrañas sensaciones que encendían su cuerpo sin necesidad de las codiciosas caricias que Castiel le obsequiaba cada vez que se encontraban solos en su casa o en algún rincón oscuro del instituto... era algo completamente diferente... era... _algo único..._ algo que solo aquel peliblanco podía lograr en ella... y eso le asustaba... pero, a la vez, le atraía...

Cuando estaba con Castiel le era mas sencillo controlarse ya que jamas se le ocurriría engañar a su novio, lastima que él no pensase igual al momento de que Debrah se le atravesara en el camino... Pero ahora que ya nada la ataba, le entraba pánico al sentir su mirada sobre ella, al sentir sus dedos contra su piel aunque solo fuese un mínimo roce... Era...inquietante, por decir lo de menos... ¿Como rayos podía hacerla sentir tan insegura... tan... jodidamente débil... prácticamente como si estuviese a su merced? ¡Ella era de un carácter extremadamente fuerte, por dios! Castiel había tenido que esforzarse mucho para que se entregase sin reservas a él... Entonces ¿como rayos podía ella misma pensar que con una simple caricia podría caer completamente a los pies del victoriano? Era difícil de creer... muy difícil...

Con esos intranquilos pensamientos comenzó a cantar la triste melodía que no hizo mas que acrecentar el dolor por la perdida de ese algo tan querido al que se había atrevido llamar _amor_ y que en un solo instante destruyó todos sus sueños. El escuchar la voz de Lysandro acompañando a la suya en perfecta sincronía, armonizando bellamente, y transmitiendo tal nivel de desamor y pesadumbre, solo consiguió que sus emociones finalmente se desbordaran en forma de cristalinas lágrimas para gran sorpresa de los asistentes quienes solo atinaban a pensar que su nivel de caracterización había llegado a tal punto que sus sentimientos se acoplaban de tal forma que mostraba todo lo que la canción decía... estaban completamente encantados...

Al momento de finalizar el show se dirigió directamente a su pequeño "camerino" sin esperar a nadie. No quería, ni se sentía capaz, de mirar a la cara a ninguno de sus compañeros de banda... Por la mañana partiría a New York. Ya se había despedido de todos aquellos que apreciaba antes de acabar las clases, incluso de Lysandro. No tenia motivos para volver a hablarles y sentir que su corazón se estremecía por la tristeza de la separación... Ya tenia que soportar mucho dolor...

Estaba a punto de terminar de arreglar sus cosas cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría a su espalda... seguido de unos ligeros pasos...

_- ¿No creerás que puedes escapar de mi tan fácilmente, o si?... my lady -_

El cálido aliento masculino chocó contra su oído mientras sentía que unos brazos la rodeaban en un posesivo abrazo. Todo su cuerpo tembló ante la cercanía de sus cuerpos ... jamás se había sentido tan indefensa ante un hombre... jamás su cuerpo había reaccionado de tal manera ante un cálido abrazo... Lysandro rió suavemente haciéndola estremecerse una vez mas... era como si le divirtiese tenerla en esa situación... sin contar que sabia que le cabreaba que le llamasen "my lady" o cosas por el estilo... a Castiel se lo había tenido que aclarar prácticamente a golpes...

-_ No tienes por que estar tan nerviosa... no haré nada que tu no quieras... Aunque deberías ser más cortes ¿no crees?... irte sin despedirte de nadie es una gran falta de educación...-_

_- N-no era mi intención... so-solo... quería estar sola...-_

_- ¿Huyes de Castiel?...¿de los chicos...?... ¿o de mi...?-_

_- De todos... no quiero... cambiar de opinión... si... si los vuelvo a ver... no creo ser capaz de marcharme -_

_- Pequeña... no te iras para siempre, volverás en un par de años y los veras a todos de nuevo... no es como si todos se fuesen a olvidar de ti... -_

_- ¿Por que hablas de ellos?... ¿y tu...? -_

_- Te lo dije en delante, no escaparas de mi tan fácilmente... - _

Agregó, suavizando el tono y escondiendo el rostro en su cuello con una pequeña risa provocando que diese un respingo y que sus mejillas se colorearan de un lindo rojo. ¿Que no escaparía de él?... ¿que rayos quería decir...? ¿Acaso...?

Se volteo bruscamente para mirarlo, sin lograr safarze de su agarre. Él simplemente sonreía de forma tranquila mirándola fijamente... Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces en un intento de decir algo pero ninguna palabra salía de sus labios. No podía pensar en nada una vez que sus ojos se habían clavado en su profunda mirada bicolor. Ni siquiera se percató del momento en que él aprovecho su desconcierto para inclinarse sobre ella quedando a solo centímetros de su rostro.

_- N...no... -_

Murmuró al darse cuenta de su cercanía. Su cuerpo ya no le respondía, se sentía incapaz de huir de aquella cálida prisión de sus brazos... tenia la sensación de que si él la soltaba su corazón se hundiría en un abismo aún mayor del que ya estaba... pero... aún así...

_- ¿A que le temes...?... Ya no puede reclamarte nada... él escogió dejarte... nadie puede interponerse... -_

_- P...pero... y-yo... -_

_- ¿Aún le quieres...? -_

El muchacho suspiró quedamente al no recibir respuesta y alejo sus rostros, solo para rodearla en un dulce abrazo. Sorprendida, ella solo pudo atinar a apoyar su frente en el amplio pecho del chico y devolverle tímidamente el abrazo sintiéndose decepcionada por algún extraño motivo.

_- Te dije que no haría nada que tu no quisieras... no tenias por que temer-_

Murmuró besándole la cabeza. Se sentía tan bien entre sus brazos... y el recuerdo de su aliento contra sus labios le provocaba una extraña sensación en su cuerpo... Lamentaba no haber roto la pequeña distancia que le había separado de los labios del victoriano...

_- Quiero que tu me pidas besarte... que tu me dejes poseer tus labios... y tu cuerpo... pero no quiero que lo hagas movida por la compasión o el deseo... si no que lo hagas por que tu corazón te lo pida... quiero que te enamores de mi... tanto como yo estoy enamorado de ti... Pero no tengo prisas... así que tu tampoco debes tenerlas... Sé que tu sientes algo por mi... aunque no es lo que yo deseo... pero, aún así, dispongo de mucho tiempo para conquistarte... Ahahaha... no me mires con esa cara my lady... Ya veraz como haré que poco a poco sientas como tu corazón empieza a enamorarse de mi... no apresuraré las cosas... veras como en New York podremos disfrutar tranquilamente tu y yo de este pequeño juego de conquista... ¿Sorprendida?... **Te dije que no escaparias tan fácilmente de mi... **_


End file.
